


Darkness in the Light

by Sugarino



Series: Expanded Universe [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Hate to Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Shota, Spanking, Star Wars - Freeform, Tickling, Transphobia, Vaginal Sex, ntr, tickle, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: Ben and Orchid were as close as wife and husband could be. Happily working for the Jedi to preserve the lightside in the galaxy, purging it from all sorts of degeneracy. Nothing in the galaxy could ever come between them.





	Darkness in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Another day another request. I had fun writing this one. Notes and references at the bottom to explain some things.

Ben Black loved his job. His time on Earth was spreading the good lord, now in the galaxy he was doing the lord's work. Ever since that day their world had changed. Everyone's did. These outsiders from another galaxy came to Earth and the world was torn into civil war as the two powers fought. On one hand was the evil First Order or Imperial Remnant depending on who you asked and on the other hand was the New Republic. Naturally the faithful would not side with those who blatantly call themselves the darkside and practice dark arts and other ungodly and immoral tactics. Thus it made it natural that the faithful should side with the Jedi, some preachers and ministers even went as far as to say this was the time of revelation as predicted in the good book and that these warriors of light, the Jedi, were the angels god sent down from above to smite the imperialist spawns of Satan. The Jedi and New Republic for their part were more than willing to accept these new recruits and devotees to the light side, with any and all followers of the light being given a rifle in hand and formed into the Jedi's own militia and the force sensitive among them given force training.

The consequences of this were unforeseen even to them as the Jedi were even able to manage the impossible of combining the three main faiths of Earth; Jew, Christian, and Muslim all came together to fight for what they thought was the final days, the judgement, against the filth of darkness. Sadly they lost. After weeks, months, years of brutal warfare, the smoke cleared and the Empire finally remained victorious over what they re-named as Terra. Forced to flee the Jedi and Republic took any and all faithful to back to their galaxy to continue the fight not just to cleanse the filth of the evil, the damned, the homosexual,and effeminate from their world but from the galaxy at large. This holy and moral war was not just confined to their tiny speck of rock, they knew that now. Ben was one of those faithful. He and his beloved Orchid. He clocked in at a 5'5 African male with a short afro, his precious Orchid the typical fair skinned blond haired blue eyed beauty, her blonde hair either resting around her waist or on occasion tied back in a bun on top her head, making the rest of it reach her shoulders instead.

Both of them had stood up for justice, truth, and morality on their own world. He and Orchid stood hand and hand in front of the Supreme Court that day that religious freedom died in what was formally known as the United States on June 26th 2015. Each of them held onto a sign that read "We stand for God" with the post being embroidered in rainbow coloring, done for ironic purposes. They would never stand for something they found was, to be frank, evil and make no mistake that was what homosexuality was; evil. Sin is sin to God and they would not stand for it. Luckily it seemed the New Republic would agree. They had learned that homosexuality was against both the Jedi code and against New Republic law. The reason being that homosexuality was legalized during the time of the brutal and repressive Galactic Empire and associated with the darkside users called the Sith, which seemed to be the galaxy's terms for what they would call Satanists on Earth.

With such similar views it only cemented the alliance of the faithful to the Jedi and their New Republic. Ben netted himself a job in the Jedi's "Morality Police" like many others of the faithful and he quickly rose through the ranks, bringing to justice the fornicators, the homosexuals, the degenerate, and the effeminate with such zeal. The planet he was assigned to Castell was one of the cleanest in the galaxy and he had intention to keep it that way.

"We got a breach in morality among sector 9-72 boss."

And it seems that his job is never done. Unlike others he knew in the police he didn't sigh, he smiled, he reveled in his job. Flipping switch in his speeder to increase its sped he shot through the futuristic skyline of of one of this planet's many cities. When he arrived at his sector the other members of the Morality Police clad in their pure white attire and armor that would put a swat team to shame stood up at the presence of their leader.

"What seems to be the problem this time?"

Ben asks walking toward the commotion, the signature baton given to all police member extended to its full length and ready to dispense justice. The rest of his squadron was around some crummy building, it looked plain as any of the others just a simple two story rectangular building. The only difference was the one wall he was looking at behind his squadron had a giant hole in it, allowing him to look inside and deduce that it seemed to have been some kind of bar or inn. One of the higher ups in the police but still below his rank, a Lt. named Stephen came up to him. To be honest he still had his issues with Stephen, mostly his appearance, a peach fuzz neck beard along with a similar peach fuzz half assed mustache topped off with thick rimmed glasses. He acted about as greasy as he looked and Ben found it no shortage of irony that he was part of the police when he looked like the type that would be called pointdexter and given a daily swirly at school.

"We got tipped off by some of the surrounding residents boss. Claims that this establishment has been catering to illicit and and dark deeds. When we got here the owners were less than cooperative so we had to take some extreme measures."

Ben looked once again at the giant hole behind the squad members speaking to him and thought that was a bit of an understatement, he wasn't upset though anything is okay when dealing with heathens such as these. He recognized the one talking to him was Stephen

"What kind of deeds?"

Ben asks a bit rhetorically, there is only really one crime that is committed with such frequency as this.

"Well see for yourself we caught one of the tarts heh heh."

His squad mate Stephen stepped aside to show two more white armored police units carrying what looked like a blonde girl in between them, their arms hooked around her on either side of the girl. She was struggling, kicking, and cursing and doing everything in her power to break free. The girl had big frizzy blond hair that was cut short not extending too far down her neck, a purple tank top, and short shorts jeans, she also strangely lacked shoes and was barefoot another breach in morality laws. The two threw the girl to the ground and took out their own batons in case there was a need for them. The girl only looked up angrily, she had venomous green eyes glaring at Ben.

"We found this one when we raided the place, seems to have been left behind or maybe stayed behind for some reason who knows?"

Stephen went on, Ben walked past him, cupping his hand underneath the girl's chin and raised her face up to look at his.

"Why don't you tell us your name sweetie?"

He asked, as nicely as he could but hidden malice was behind it which she could detect. Clever girl, or maybe. His apprehension is that he had to make sure it wasn't one of "those". She remained silent until Stephen out of nowhere slapped her across the face, the girl reeling with her right cheek now baring a bright pink mark.

"The commander asked you a question."

She glared defiantly at her captors before muttering, "Becky"

"So... Becky, would you mind telling us what you were doing in there?"

Ben went on, he had his suspicion but he had to make sure. She remained silent and defiant only glaring back at him, eyes filled with hate.

"Any identification on you?"

Once again just silence.

"You know what I will have to do if you cannot provide me with anything, especially proof of your gender."

She was once again silent and Ben sighed. Truly he did not like this job, since there was the chance it may be considered adultery to him and he would never cheat on his precious Orchid. He grabbed the waist line of those booty shorts and gave a mighty tug. The pants came off and miraculously the panties stayed on saving her from total embarrassment or should we say him. There was an obvious bulge protruding from the tight panties confirming their suspicions; that the establishment was a meeting place for homosexuals and other degenerates of society.

"Y-you sick freak! I should have known such evil and degeneracy was being propagated on this vile wretched scum of a planet. My apologies commander Ben that you had to see this."

Stephan said apologetically at the revelation that they were dealing with a boy in drag, a suspicion that Ben also had. He had a feeling such sinful evil was here on these streets and that is what it was; evil. Homosexuality was an insult to nature, the force, God, and their gender, he wasn't being a bully he was just stating his deeply held beliefs and what he was doing was for the good of these confused lost souls as much as it was for the good of light side followers such as himself and civilians.

"You have not only lied but you disgrace your gender, your body, your masculinity, everything. What do you think you are doing? Do you get some sick thrill by leading those struggling with homosexuality into further temptation and tricking straight men? Disgracing your body, your gender? Sin is sin, evil is evil. Do you not now that such acts and temptations lead on to the darkside, the Sith, the Empire?"

He started shouting a bit louder at that part causing the girl - no boy- to flinch for the first time and turn away but that did not last long before she turned back around, teeth gritted.

"Luckily, there is salvation. The lightside is forgiving and even in the darkness a light can tough the heart and purify it. Even saint Luke was able to convert his father. We as followers of the light don't bathe in our sins or celebrate them but we weep. There is still hope for you. Take  _him_  away."

Ben finished as the lightside guard saluted before dragging the feminine boy away to new protests and screaming.

"What we do for you is out of love!"

Stephan screamed back to the feminine boy being dragged off, after a brief stint in a detention center he will find a better home in a therapy camp where he will be healed of his lifestyle and behavior. He turned back to his commander, who was already readying his speeder again.

"Going back to the lady commander?"

"You know it. I don't like doing this but sin is sin and we must help Luke and the Jedi purge this darkside from the galaxy with everything we have."

It was a hard job to do in this galaxy but someone had to do it.

* * *

He returned to his home, the accommodations were more than well accommodating. It bordered on a small villa/mansion. It was built on the tropical section of the planet with a patio out front for his precious orchid. The house decorated and built in white stone, the inside being very spacious. A simple kitchen for his wife to cook anything she needed, she was a big fan of this new galactic cuisine, a living room with a grand piano, and of course the upstairs which housed their quarters. Which is where he was headed to be precise, he creaked open the door not knowing if his wife was asleep or not, it was night on this part of the planet.

"Oh Ben? You're home!"

She excitedly yet groggily exclaimed at hearing her door creak open.

"Yeah I am. Sorry I've been away for so long... again. But you know how degenerate this galaxy can be, we don't just have a planet anymore but a whole universe to keep pure and free from sin."

He hoped that she understood that. He hated being away from her, especially how precious she was but sin never rested and neither did he or the morality police in order to make sure the light stayed bright in Republic controlled areas of the galaxy as sin and the darkside never rested either.

"It's fine just get over here, I missed you all day."

She said still sleepily. Ben wasted no time in getting in bed with his wife, her spooning him, latching onto his back and snuggling in close. As he drifted off to sleep he hoped that one day that sinner he arrested earlier that day could see this is what he wanted. For them to find love and happiness like this and not in the brokenness of some same sex relationship, where they could easily be influenced by the darkside and sent to chaos.

* * *

It was another day, another day of crushing loneliness. Ben once again after a quick breakfast and loving kiss left for his day of work with the morality police. Orchid sighed at her plight. Following her biblical standards she stayed behind as the loving housewife, it just was that there was nothing to do. There were droids that could literally do any of he housework. She couldn't go exploring out in public either due to being worried about tarnishing Ben's image as she was wife of the commander of this planet's morality police or fear out of her own life. Despite the fact they were doing the lord's work for the light it was no secret there was still resentment in some of the population and the accusation they were being authoritative. Some of them even went so far as to complain and state that the Empire was less restrictive then they were or they openly advocated for treason saying that Imperial control may be better.

"Filthy."

She mumbled to herself.

"Filthy evil disgusting degenerates and sinners, the lot of them. That is what is keeping my Ben from me. From his um..."

She blushed as her inner monolouging to herself brought her to  _those_  thoughts. It was no secret Ben's work kept them apart from each other and due to that  _certain needs_  had not been qualified for some time. On Earth they were able to romp about almost every night, their passion supposed to be a gift to God. Now that certain events had overtaken Ben, he was hardly home at all. Always dealing with some issue that needed his attention and she hated it and she hated that she hated it. It was being greedy and selfish. Ben was doing a higher purpose and she was only seeking the flesh... but still she had needs too.

**Knock**

Now that was strange, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Someone was knocking on their door. When they came to this planet Ben made sure their house was placed in somewhere remote yet safe in the tropical regions of this planet for safety reasons. Who in the galaxy could that be? She opened up the door to a surprise. Before her stood a young blond teenage boy, probably around 15-17 she deduced. In his hand he held a package and it was addressed to their house.

"A special delivery to a miss Orchid Black?"

He asked while reading off a holopad he held in his other hand.

"Y-yes that's me."

"Got a package here for you."

He more or less, mostly more, let himself in. Usually Orchid would never let another man enter her house especially when Ben was away but she was just so so... lonely. It was just good to have company again. The teenage delivery boy placed the brown package in her kitchen table with a a thump.

"Going to place it right here ma'am if that's ok with you?"

She only nodded.

"Whose it from?"

the boy looked back on his pad.

"Says here a Mr. Ben Black, I assume your husband?"

She nodded again this time blushing madly, guess her Ben really did care and love for her and was trying to show her he still cared in his own little way even with how busy he was. She tore open the package ravishing its brown paper wrapping revealing a heart shaped box. In typical fashion there was an assortment of chocolates and the like within it. She instantly took one at random and put it in her mouth, savoring its creamy flavor. Cream? There actually was cream in the one she tasted but something felt... different. Like it felt as though her body started tingling a bit once she bit into the chocolate and the cream washed over her tongue but the flavor was phenomenal. She also had the misfortune of skipping out on breakfast today and had not prepared herself anything thus far. Fuel on by hunger she popped another one in her mouth, than another, and another, and another.

"Well I guess I am going to go then..."

Said the delivery boy rather awkwardly as the blonde gorged herself on the sweet. Before he could so much as turn however the innocent women in front of him immediately grabbed his hands and held them in her own holding them to her chest.

"Oh please don't go yet I've been so lonely here, you have no idea what its like at least stay a while!"

She had no idea what had gotten over her. Usually she wouldn't ask this of a complete stranger but she felt... different.

"At least give me your name?"

She asked of him.

"Matt. Mathew if you will. Or even Mateo as the boss calls me."

She looked at him again, blonde hair blue eyes, much better than that always dull mud or shit brown and burnt black she always had to look at. Fair skin so soft he seemed kinda feminine but I guess that was youth. Teenage youth. Something she sometimes missed being a women of 26.

"M-m-Mathew"

This time she moved his hand not to her chest but full placed his extended palm into her left breast. His grip sinking into the mounds of flesh of her sizable D cups. Mathew would have blushed if he wasn't taken by such shock. Orchid did not know why she felt this way. Her whole body ached. Her "special regions" ached like there was no tomorrow and she was afraid that she would give the marshes of Naboo a run for their money with how moist she was getting. For so long she had been denied the special sessions she and her Ben had. Ben. What was he even doing now? Probably hanging around that little cretin Stephan that not even the other faithful liked. Always off. Never here. But here she was. Always lonely.

"Mathew,"

She whispered once again.

"P-please call me Mateo."

He stammered out. She looked at him her blue eyes deadly serious.

"Can you feel it Mateo? My heart is about to beat out of my chest. I can feel. IT aches so much. I've been lonely for so long and now it feels like its going to burst out of my chest."

"Are you okay miss?"

"I've never been better in my life in fact, I think I am about to get better~"

She ended that line by grabbing Mathew by the shoulders and smashing her lips against his. Mathew was taken by surprise at the advance, even more so when this supposedly moral and uptight christian women had snaked her tongue into his mouth and was exploring it like a cavern, her scent of strawberries overwhelming him. A sensory overload.

"Tee hee, that felt soooooooooo good!"

She started to slur. Clearly something was getting to her and she wasn't in the right state of mind. That means things were going exactly as they should.

"You don't understand how lonely I have been. The things I been through. Ben is always gone, he doesn't have time for me. Its like he doesn't care, its like, its like, its like -"

She started crying at the end until Mathew embraced her, before picking her up bridal style.

"Which way?"

Was all he said. As if reading his thoughts with the force she only replied.

"Top floor to your right down the hall."

Carrying her bridal style up the stairs he continued until he found the door she talked about and kicked it open. Within was the quarters of her and Ben, their bed, a night stand with the Holy Bible and with the Jedi Code above to fit their new "religion." The rest of the room was pretty bland and barren with only a dresser and closet. Ben insisted they not waste credits on trivial things, it was what God would have wanted. Mathew threw Orchid down on the bed and closed the door shut behind them.

"Now we can get somewhere"

Mathew smiled. His demeanor seemed to be changing.

"Now how about you slip into something more comfortable?"

Orchid felt her knees getting weaker and the sin, the sinfulness of it, she did not want to admit it but that made it better. It was delicious. She reached up her teal dress and grabbed at the one leg whole of her silk panties and yanked them down past her knees. A growing wet spot had been forming on them which she was mildly embarrassed about.

"Well I guess slipping out works too."

Mathew stated watching this now not so innocent reveal herself to him.

"P-p-please I need it."

She begged. The throbbing and aching getting too bad at this point. Mathew only smiled. He pulled up a nearby chair and sat on it reverse,his elbows resting on its head and his head resting on his clasped hands.

"M-m-mathew?"

"I want to see what you can do first, you know what to do. You have to show me you truly want this."

She looked apprehensive and blushed and then turned her head sideways and down.

"What's the matter? That against the lightside or something? That's not part of the light? Guess it didn't really matter then."

He was going to have fun with this. He was going to make her do the one thing she and her kind hated; sin. And not just a little, he was going to make sure what she did made any of those sinners, the evil ,the lost, the damned, she and her kind abused and hated so much look tame in comparison to what she was about to do. Orchid looked back at Mathew again, and then with determination lowered her her hand and did what she never did before in her life;she pleasured herself. Her legs spread apart to give Mathew a clear view of her upskirt and vag as she inserted two fingers in her hole,the other one working her clit, rubbing the little organ slowly and massaging it. All at once her senses were overwhelmed with pleasure. The tingling got worse and soft moans started to escape her lips.

"Now that's a good girl you deserve a reward."

Mathew said as he started undressing, Orchid looked on in pure lust as he started taking off clothes but she noticed something strange. Mathew seemed to have another layer of clothes on underneath the ones he had worn. Grey tunic with a badge on the left chest with bars of yellow, red, and blue, grey pants, though the uniform was plain she immediately recognized it for what it was; an Imperial Officer's uniform.

"Mathew you're?"

She got cut off before she could finish.

"I thought I told you to call me Mateo?"

"S-s-sorry. Mat-"

"Actually," He said cutting her off again. "I think that is too informal for us on second thought. How about something more fitting like...?"

He cupped his his right hand on her cheek and directed her gaze toward his face.

"Master? Fitting for our soon to be new relaitonship."

Her body shuddered. She and Ben had only down missionary and never any foreplay, role play, or any kinks. Only reproduction and intercourse in line with both God and since the invasion the Jedi and the lightside were allowed. This whole new world was taking her to new heights.

"M-master."

"Master Mathew if you like as well. Now be a darling and turn around."

She blushed again. She turned around on her bed and lifted her rear for easy access to this man. Mathew could clearly see her baren shaved pussy and her taught virgin asshole under her short dress. That starfish looking appetizing to him. Surprising her he bent down and started giving it a lick.

"W-what are you Ooooohoooooo~"

She moaned in surprise and pleasure. He gently licked around the outside, sometimes taking some of leakage from her pussy and lubing the entrance.

"Did you know my dear that sodomy is any intercourse that is strictly non vaginal and reproductive."

A look of pure terror and dread suddenly washed over Orchid's face when he said that, starting to put two and two together.

"N-no you can't-"

SMACK.

Mathew wailed his hand against her right ass cheek,staining the fair skin a soft pink hue. Orchid cried out in both pain and pleasure.

"I think you forgot who is in charge here. Now then."

The fly of his pants had been unzipped and his erect 5 inch cock was at the ready at the starfish. Orchid tried desperately to salvage the situation.

"B-b-but I poop from there!"

"NOT RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T"

Was the only reply back before he shoved it in. Orchid gasped in shock and surprise as her bum was filled with the meat stick, Mathew grunted i pleasure as her virgin anal sphincter clamped down on his dick and started squeezing it, trying to milk him for all its worth. He started thrusting with a vigor into the tight anal cavity as the blonde woman held onto the ride. Despite the strange feeling she was actually liking it, this new sensation taking her to places she never dreamed of with Ben. Mathew in the back started slapping her ass again, the pain now strangely giving her pleasure this time around, it was like he was waking things up inside her she never dreamed about.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret missy. That package you ate wasn't from your Ben."

She gasped again as he kept thrusting but also wondered what he was talking about.

"I could tell by that look that you knew what my uniform was. In those chocolates was a little something the Empire cooked up. Our scientist mostly did not want to test it out on humans. Mostly. Seeing what it did to you I'd say it worked like a charm."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, there really was something in those chocolates. She didn't just imagine the tingle but none of that mattered anymore. All that mattered was taking as much man meat into, well now that she was over her little thing against sodomy, taking it in every orifice she could imagine. Fuck, she could see why those faggots like this so much.

"Your little chimp of a husband has been pissing us off for some time now and while we were planning something  _special_  for him for a while now that little stunt last night was the final straw."

She had no idea what he was going about but given Ben's work and what he does her mind raced and swam to think of what could have happened.

"You don't even know do you? Last night there was another raid, not that you don't do them often but this one is different. You destroyed not only one of the safe havens and few places of solaces those sinful and evil  _degenerates_  and  _faggots_  had but you hurt someone. Not that you don't to begin with but this time it was more than personal."

Orchid got more fearful, last night on the holofeed she saw news that New Republic forces and the police were attack an establishment on the planet that were hoisting those that were either supporting of the empire or practicing deeds that could be deemed or were deemed by the Jedi as part of the darkside and now look at her. She had a dick lodged so far up the poop chute which was done entirely out of lust, not of love. Was she any better than those faggots she and Ben regarded as evil and pawns of the darkside?

"For that Ben will pay and you endorsing and supporting this. You being his wife, you are the key to this."

With a final thrust he came into ass, she could feel his cream filling her up in the back end creating another strange sensation. The feeling welling up in her was too much and after a moan she also cam. The realization of what happened suddenly came to her, she cam to sodomy, she partook in it... and she enjoyed it. Her mind was a swimmingly flurry of emotions and was melting at the moment. She didn't know what to think.

"You know to most of them there is some ere of love to it you know, like you and your chimp do? They do other things besides sitting around and doing this all day as good as it is but that wasn't good enough. No they were evil to you, you thought it was all violent lust filled passion. Well if that is how you feel by all means we were going to show you two what that's like."

She was afraid now. Genuinely afraid but also aroused. It was strange she never saw herself as that type of girl but the roughness, the domination, the sinfulness of it all. It made her moist again just thinking about it. All her life she had been repressed, she had been told to be a good girl, recite those little prayers, go to the pulpit. She felt like she was finally letting that go and she got a taste of true freedom and all it took was a bit of spiked chocolate. Mathew threw what looked like a photograph to her. She picked it up and examined it, the contents of which seemed to be a girl with short and voluminous frizzy hair in denim short shorts.

"That was Beck, Becky as  _he_  likes to be called sometimes. He was the one your Ben got last night and he's going to be feeling that love from the good and moral soon. Locked away in some camp in some place across the galaxy, berated and abused and told he's evil for wearing the wrong clothes or liking the wrong gender and if he's real lucky he might get an ice pick lobotomy to 'cure' him of his mental illness or castration to remove the threat. Something you won't understand."

Orchid flinched back as Mathew spat that last part out.

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"Oh you will be. Your religion is all about forgiveness after all is it not? I think its time for repentance."

Orchid was fearful, her pupils dilating,eyes shrinking and yet she was also so painfully aroused. This was nothing like Ben had done with her it was... exciting, exhilarating, liberating. She had been bad, she had not only been silent when Ben was doing this daily sending young boys and girls to endure through what Mathew described, she had supported it, she had been at his side sometimes while he was doing it. She had judged them all deeming them sinners and filth less than her and look at her. How could she claim she was above them? If anything she was worse for what she was doing and what she was  _about_  to do.

"Well seeing as where its been and you being straight I don't think its clean and it probably smells. I think we should fix that don't you hon?"

Mathew said as one hand grabbed some of her long blonde hair pulling her head closer to his shaft and the other with his palm on the back of her head guiding it. At this point she just went with the flow and submitted to the young Imperial officer in front of her. With a violent thrust he shoved the dick that was recently in her ass into her mouth without much protest. Going ass to mouth shocked and surprised her as much as it disgusted her but the disgust and manhandling also her turned her on even more. She just had no idea how much of a repressed submissive slut she actually was. The taste of it was more sour and a bit foul than she expected, party she deduced could have been since this thing was recently in her rectum not to long ago, despite that she still sucked on it like a champ.

Wrapping her tongue around the shaft and occasionally poking and prodding the glans to to stimulate it. She bobbed her head back and forth in order to try and stimulate it further. In response to this Mathew stroked her head, more like petted it, in order to confirm she was doing a good job. Reaching in his back pocket he pulled out a metallic rectangular device. On closer inspection she saw it was a holophone.

"Smile!"

Was all he said as he took a selfie of him and her with her still having his cock shoved down her gullet.

"Now that one is a keeper you're being a good girl down there."

She could do nothing but muffle a reply not that it would matter. He wouldn't care what she said as long as she was giving the succ. With a final thrust Mathew shoved himself as far back as he could go which met the start of her throat, then she could feel it. His member was pulsing and throbbing and then it started spurting. He shot it directly down her throat and on instinct to avoid choking she swallowed as much of it as she could. As he pulled out he made sure to shoot a bit on her tongue to make sure she got a taste. The flavor was a bit salty but nothing that she wasn't used to and she happily lapped it up like a puppy.

"Seems this is who you were deep down all this time huh? Well Princess its time for the grand finale."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her down, her pussy and starfish once again exposed. By grand finale she could tell what he meant, he was looking hungrily at her sopping wet snatch and the ache at this point was getting too much to bare. His member only teased the outside, sliding around on it or hotdogging it, earning a few mewls of pleasure and protest from Orchid.

"In order to get your reward I am going to need you to cooperate. Your Ben, are you able to call him?"

* * *

Ben was in the break room of Castell Morality Police headquarters. A plain right room lax on decorations. They had a mission to uphold after all. Nothing much was in it to not distract them, a table, some chairs the sparse plant, cabinets and a counter along with a fridge. The usual provisions provided for was casually sipping water as his mind wondered. Mostly to Orchid. He felt bad she and him were not able to do anything since coming to this planet. He had plans to make it up to her but hose things just never seemed to come. He had to think of something eventually to make it up to her. She must be lonely hiding out at the home.

"Hey man, how's the wife?"

Stephan asked coming up to Ben.

"What a coincidence actually, I was thinking about her. She's an angel as you know but I feel bad. I feel like I've been blowing her off and we haven;t been able to connect since we fled Earth you know?"

"I hear ya. Things just aren't the same since-"

Stephan never got to answer that has Ben's chronometer started blinking. A gift from the Jedi the watch-like device doubled like one of those smart watches back on Earth allowing him to communicate with others especially his Orchid like it were a phone.

"Speak of the devil that's my girl now!"

"Well put her on man, show her how hard we are working here!"

The break room had a vidscreen, mostly for seeing the holonews for when they may need to break into action but also to communicate with others, be it their organization or due to their nature, the spouses of some of the police members. Those married or dating especially liked to show off their spouse as a way of sort of bragging to others within the organization. Ben synced up his Chronometer to the holofeed and there she was, his precious Orchid on the vidscreen but something seemed off about her.

"H-h-hey Ben."

She seemed to pant. It was like she was out of breath and around this time some of his colleagues were starting to watch and join in the conversation.

"Hey sugar cube, whats up?"

He was a bit concerned, on why she had called him, even more so now that a crowd was forming.

"W-w-well. I um."

She seemed to be blushing as she spoke.

"There's this thing that- ahahahahhahahah nonononon not the feet. Ahahahah."

Now she was breaking out laughing. Ben was hoping this was some joke as this was embarrassing him in front of his colleagues and as head of the morality police he had an image to uphold.

"Oohohohohohok ok, stop I'll tell him."

She started up again stopping the laughing.

"Honey is something the matter?"

Ben asked, his concern getting stronger.

"Well I do have something to show you and then something to say."

She finished with a giggle until she moved the camera. Ben and the others found out that she was laying down but that what was not important. What was important was that she moved the camera to show that a teenage boy in an Imperial Officer's uniform was now plowing his wife in the missionary position. A dead silence was now in the room as Ben could only watched horrified mouth agape as he internally screamed at what he was seeing. After showing off a few good thrusts Orchid turned the camera back to her and let off her message.

"I HATE YOU! You only care about yourself and you bully others. Even your stupid organization about that so you can pick on people who you feel are weaker than you like those boys that just wanted to be pretty. I should have never married a sorry excuse for a chimpanzee like yourself. We're through Ben forever! Oh and I hope that cretin Stephan is there too since this is the ONLY time he will see pussy or even a dick not his own for that matter in his life. Good bye."

The call ended and the vidscreen closed. No one in the room dared to say anything, only just watch in horror at what they had seen. Their leader being the big tough guy that he is did the only sensible thing. He broke down crying.

* * *

"There I did it, even said some of the things you asked me and extra but the tickling was a bit much you didn't have to do that," she giggled at her new lover. Mathew whose hands were wrapped around her ankles for grip simply removed his right hand and started spidering it on her sole making her break out into more giggles.

"Sorry just wanted to have a little fun."

He stopped and resumed slamming into her again, Orchid loving every second. Every thrust send tingles down her body, her walls clamping down on him. At this point she was close to orgasm.

"M-master Mathew I-I'm"

She never got to finish as she felt it wash over her as her body gave one final clamp and she shook, more juices and fluids pouring out of her than before. Mathew in turn did the same thing, shooting as far as he could into her. The message was clear that he was claiming her for his own, away from that cuckold. Finished Orchid was now panting, this short hour being one of the best of her life but she had more than a feeling Ben would probably be rushing home to stop whatever was happening here. Mathew for his part didn't seem to care. His job was done, pants zipped up after wiping whatever residue fluid was left on his dick on Orchid's face it was time for him to leave.

"W-wait!"

Orchid called out to him as he was leaving. She looked down, blushed, and mashed her pointer fingers together as she struggled to come up with the right words to say.

"U-um. I truly am sorry and... there's nothing left for me here. After that incident I don't think there is a place for me here anymore. I don't know how to say this but... I'D LIKE TO COME BACK TO THE EMPIRE WITH YOU!"

She looked down, eyes closed blushing. She didn't know what would happen until she felt something clamp around her neck. Feeling it, it was a collar.

"Well miss, you ain't no Sucy. I can tell you that right now, but the Empire always has its doors open to women wanting to make themselves useful."

As Mathew left new acquired blonde in tow, he had done his job. Now it was up to  _them_  to save Becky.

**Author's Note:**

> So some explanation. The concept for this and as well as other things in this universe and the like is that me and my friends saw a lot of homophobic people unironically call homosexuality an evil or a darkness, like something you fight. So it started this joke of "what are gays the Sith?" Then it kinda became worse when the Jedi Order's full name has holy in it like a religious order.
> 
> Ice pick lobotomies were a real thing that did take place. It was thought to cure homosexuality by jabbing an ice pick into the part of the brain they thought created it. It made many homosexuals that were perfectly fine disabled due idiots not understanding science and relying on their personal feelings more.


End file.
